


Isang Ikaw.

by jongintosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, i tried huhu, questionable, seulgi - Freeform, side!chanbaek, slight angst, soojung - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongintosoo/pseuds/jongintosoo
Summary: "Natatakot akong mawala ka sa akin kasi nakakatakot na baka sa huli, wala nang maging tulad mo. Iisa lang ang ikaw sa buhay ko. Pero ang unfair lang kasi bawal."
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: Tahanadhana Ficfest 2020





	Isang Ikaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: TD-05 hindi alam ni Kyungsoo na ang CEO ng kompanyang pagtatrabahuhan ay si Kim Jongin na tatay ng kanyang anak  
> Kategorya: Tadhana  
> Maximum Rating: Mature, Explicit  
> Alternate Universe: office au  
> Yes, I Do: Mpreg, slight angst, mature content  
> No! Dont: cheating
> 
> I am scared.

Napakakomportable yung kama. Iyon ang unang naisip ni Kyungsoo noong magising ang diwa niya mula sa mahimbing niyang tulog. Iba talaga kapag mayroon kang isang mamahaling kama.

Napangiti siya. _Worth it._

Pero wala siyang kama na pambili nito.

Napamulat siya bigla.

Puting kisame.

Gray na mga pader.

Dirty white ang pader mo Kyungsoo. naisip niya ulit.

Dahan dahan siyang bumangon at doon niya lang napansin na mayroong kamay na nakapulupot sa kanya.

_Ohh. Oo nga pala. Nag-Croonies pala kami kagabi._

Tiningnan niya ang taong nakapulupot sa kanya. Naalala na niya ang mga nangyari. Nagfull house kasi ang Croonies at napagkasunduan nilang uminom na magkakaibigan bilang selebrasyon sa pagkakahire ng mga ito.

Nakatagpo niya naman itong si Kai. Bago ito sa lugar nila. Galing kabilang dako ng siyudad at naisipan lang din lumabas upang makapaglibot.

Gwapo ito. Mabango. At sobrang bait. Alam mo yun, yung tipikal na maginoo. Alam ni Kyungsoo na may tinatago itong kamandag basi lang sa mga galaw nito.

 _I took Psychology Courses. I know._ Naalala niya ang kanilang usapan bago pa man nangyari ang mainit nilang gabi.

"Posible ba na mainlove sa isang tao sa loob bente-kwatro oras?" tanong ni Kyungsoo rito. Bahagya niyang nilapit ang mukha nito sa kausap, halatang nanunukso.

"Aba, ewan. Itanong mo sa sarili mo, inlove ka na ba sa akin?" ganting tukso nito, at sinalubong ang mga titig ni Kyungsoo. Nakakaloko itong ngumiti at ito ang naging dahilan para magpanic ang kaloob loobang katauhan ni Kyungsoo.

_Shet. Abort mission, Kyungsoo! Abort!_

Maingay sa loob ng Croonies, pero rinig ni Kyungsoo ang kabog ng dibdib niya sa sagot nito.

"Pwede ba kitang iuwi?"

At iyon na nga ang naging simula ng kanilang mainit na tagpo.

Malilikot na kamay habang sila ay nasa kama. Maiinit na mga halik. Hindi makontrol na mga ungol habang sila ay nagsasayaw sa kanilang sariling kanta.

Alam ni Kyungsoo na pulang pula siya dahil sa memoryang bumalik sa utak niya. Dahan dahan niyang tinanggal ang kamay na nakapulupot sa kanya at tumayo sa higaan.

 _"Shirt. Pantalon. Underwear. Bag at susi--_ Ay palaka!"

Nagitla si Kyungsoo noong pag-angat niya ng tingin ay nakabangon na ang lalaking katabi niyang matulog.

"Anong ginagawa mo?"

"Uhh. Hinahanap mga gamit ko?" sagot ni Kyungsoo. Bahagya itong yumuko upang kunin ang lukot niyang jacket sa baba ng higaan. Narinig niyang gumalaw ito mula sa higaan. _Wag kang babangon!_

"Bakit? Maaga pa para umuwi. Bumalik ka na rito sa higaan. Sarap ng tulog ko dahil sa'yo e. Dali na." bahagya nitong inangat ang ulo mula sa pagkakahiga at pinagpag pa ang espasyong katabi ng hinihigaan nito.

_Ah. Shet. Tukso, layuan mo ako._

"Kai, natutukso ako sa offer mo pero kailangan ko na talaga umuwi. Dapat ngayon ay matulog ka na. I'll remember you as Kai and that's it. Paglabas ko sa bahay mo, kalimutan mo na ako. I enjoyed last night." sagot naman ni Kyungsoo at agad pumasok sa banyo upang magbihis.

Hindi sigurado ni Kyungsoo kung narinig ni Kai ang mga sinabi niya dahil sa ang narinig lang nito ay ang isang "Uhhm" na para bang um-oo ito.

Matapos niyang magbihis ay bahagya niya munang pinagmasdan ang natutulog na lalaki at dali dali na itong lumabas upang umuwi.

\----------------------

Isang buwan na yata ang nakakalipas noong nangyari iyon at hindi pa rin niya malimot-limot ang mga pangyayari.

Sadyang iniwasan ni Kyungsoo na bumalik ng Croonies kasi nga busy na siya sa pag-aasikaso ng papeles para sa bago niyang trabaho. Magiging associate siya sa isang emperyo na matagal-tagal na niyang tinatarget sa kanyang career.

Hindi naman niya aakalain na magigising siya sa isang umagang may sorpresang dadating sa kanya.

Isang positive na result sa pregnancy kit? Hindi niya ito masyadong ikinasaya.

"B, Napakatagal ko nang pinangarap na makapasok sa Kim Associates tapos kung kelan naman ako natawagan upang mag-umpisa, eto naman tatambad sa akin."

frustrated na si Kyungsoo. Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin. Alam niya naman na kasalanan niya din ito bahagya pero like what the fudge? timing? hello?

"Kilala mo ba yung tatay niyan?" halatang nag-aalala din sa kanya ang kaibigan. kasama niya kasi 'to sa Croonies at alam niyang bahagya din nitong sinisisi ang sarili sa sitwasyon.

"Si Kai daw ang pangalan niya. Hayaan mo na iyon. Okay lang. I can manage. Hindi mo naman ako iiwan diba? Magiging dakilang tito ka ng baby ko di ba?"

"Oo naman. Ako nalang mag-aalaga sa iyo. Kami ni Chanyeol." medyo natatawang sagot nito pero bakas sa mukha niyang malapit na itong umiyak.

"Halika nga dito!" sabi nalang ni Kyungsoo at mahigpit niyang niyakap ang kaibigan.

"Wala kang kasalanan, pabs. Ano ka ba? Ang mga nangyari noong kabing iyon ay desisyon ko na. Hindi mo iyon kasalanan. At tsaka magiging okay din ako. Bad timing nga lang to, pero sana pumayag HR nila sa kaso ko."

Tiningnan siya ng maigi ng kaibigan. Mamula mula na ang mata nito sa pag-iyak.

"Putulin ko birdy ng lalaking iyon pag nakita ko siya." nasabi nalang nito na siyang itinawa na lang ni Kyungsoo.

"Tulungan mo na ako magprepare para bukas. Nasistress na ako."

\-----------------------------

First day ni Kyungsoo sa trabaho. Walang mapagsisidlan ang kaba niya. Suot ang kanyang bagong puting longsleeve na polo at itim na slacks agad siyang pumasok sa building na pagtatrabahuhan.

Mula sa lobby ay sinundo siya ni Seulgi, ang assistant HR. Siya ang naatasang mag endorse sa kanya sa bago nitong opisina. Pumasok sila sa elevator at dahil rush time iyon ay marami silang nakasabay.

May kasama siyang na-hire, Bryle yata ang pangalan. Hindi na niya in-attempt pang makipagkilala dahila ang unang mga katagang winelcome nito kay Kyungsoo ay "sexy naman." trash.

Busy namang nagtitext si Kyungsoo noong nakarinig siya ng serye ng "Goodmorning, Mr. Kim" sa loob ng elevator. Iniangat niya ang kanyang paningin ngunit dahil sa kanyang tangkad, wala naman siyang nakitang makakatulong sa kanyang kuryosidad.

Mapapasok siyang associate sa Finance Department ng kompanya, bilang isang accountancy graduate alam ni Kyungsoo na maalalam na siya sa ganitong klaseng trabaho, ang pinagkaiba lang ay mas malaki ang kompanyang ito sa pinagtrabahohan niya noon kung kaya't isa itong malaking hamon sa kanya.

Ipinakita sa kanya ang mga opisina, first floor ay ang lobby at ilang business establishments na nagrent sa buidling nila. magkasing floor ang hr, legal pati accounting office and the floor above them would be the CEO's pati ang function hall.

Matapos ang ilang ikot ay dinala na sila ni Seulgi sa opisina nila. Lahat ng empleyado ay may kanya-kanyang cubicle. At excited si Kyungsoo para dito.

"Hintayin lang natin matapos ang pag-uusap nila dv niyo kay CEO tapos iwan ko na kayo dito." sambit naman ni Seulgi na sinagot namang ng _wag mo kami iwan miss cute. ni brylle._

Ready na siyang mabadshot noong umagang iyon. Bakit ba minsan napakabasura ng mga tao.

"Mr. Do at Mr. Santos, please meet your Division Chief Mr. Sehun Oh pati na din ang current CEO ng Kim Associates, Mr. Jongin Kim."

Biglang feeling ni Kyungsoo binuhusan siya ng malamig na tubig noong makita ang kaharap. Bahagyang nagtapat ang kanilang paningin at bakas din sa mukha ng CEO ang pagkabigla. Dali-dali niyang iniwas ang tingin rito.

_Si Kai!_

_Si Kai!_

_Si Kai!_

Gusto niyang mag-panic. Pero pupwede ba yon? Kaharap niya boss niya. _Kalma. Huminga ka, Kyungsoo._

"Goodmorning, Mr. Kim. Goodmorning, Mr. Oh." sabi niya. Maikli at simple. Pero ano ba dapat ang sasabihin? _Hello sir, remember last month? We fucked and I'm carrying your baby??_ Ganoon?

Nag-angat ulit siya ng tingin upang i-check kung ano ang ginagawa ng kaharap niya. Bad move. Nakatingin lang ito sa kanya. Malala pa ay nakangisi ito ng nakakaloko. Kilala siya nito at mukhang nag-eenjoy sa ginagawa nito.

"Mr. Kim na ako ngayon?" tanong niya.

Medyo naconfuse naman ang mga tao na nakapaligid sa kanila sa sinabi nito.

"Pinagsasabi mo dyan?" saway naman ni Mr. Oh sa rito. Basi sa aksyon ng dalawa, mukhang close ang mga ito.

"Congratulations on being part of our dynamic team! The entire office welcomes you and we hope to have a long and successful journey together." sagot naman ni Mr. Oh sa kanila.

"DV ang itawag niyo sa akin. Wag na yung sir. Mukha ako matanda." dagdag pa nito.

"Matanda ka naman talaga na. Akyat na ako." patawa-tawang sagot naman nitong si Mr. Kim na umiwas bahagya sa binatong lukot na papel ni Mr. Oh.

"Welcome sa inyo." sabi pa nito at tama ba ang nakita ni Kyungsoo? Kumindat ito?

\----------------------------

Lumipas ang ilang linggo at wala namang naging problema si Kyungsoo sa trabaho niya sa kompanya. Pareho lang din naman ang trabaho nito sa dati niyang kompanya.

Mabait din and DV nilang si Sehun. Mas bata ito sa kanya ngunit ang credentials nito ay napabigat na. Paano niya nalaman? Makwento ang DV nila.

Nalaman din niyang mag-bestfriend ito at ang CEO nila mula noong mga kolehiyo pa ang mga ito. So, ibig sabihin mas bata din sa kanya yung Kim na CEO.

Speaking of CEO, in-expect ni Kyungsoo na ipatatawag siya nito the same time na nagkita sila sa opisina. Ngunit viola! Wala.

Pero sino ba naman si Kyungsoo para mag-expect. Baka nga naman pampa-init lang siya ng kama sa malamig na gabi ni Mr. Kim noong araw na yun.

Dala-dala ang medyo kirot na dulot ng isiping iyon, bumalik si Kyungsoo sa kanyang trabaho. Pagsort ng papeles, pagcheck ng mga attachments nung mga request at occassional na encoding.

Mahirap maging buntis na office worker ha? Lagi ka inaantok at higit sa lahat gutom. Napabuntong hininga nalang si Kyungsoo. Talagang tataba siya sa ginagawa nito. Kanina lang naubos niya ang fruitbar na binili sa cafeteria nila, wala pa ngang isang oras mula nung kinain niya ito, gutom na naman siya.

"DV, pantry lang ako." paalam niya sa boss niya. Tiningnan siya nito bahagya-tumango-at bumalik na ito kaagad sa tambak niyang papeles na ginagawa.

Upang makapunta sa pantry, kailangan muna umakyat ni Kyungsoo ng isang floor. Ibig sabihin, pupunta siya sa floor kung saan ang opisina ni Jongin. 10% lang naman ang probability na makita niya ang CEO pero ang porsyentong iyon ang nagdadahilan ng kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

_Silip. Okay, coast clear._

Para naman siyang tanga sa ginagawa niya. Pero siyempre, umiiwas nga siya di ba?

 _Sino nagsabing umiiwas?_ Nababaliw na yata ito. Kung ano ano nalang ang iniisip.

Dalawang pack ng knicknacks at dalawang boybawang. Iyon ang bitbit ni Kyungsoo papuntang counter. Busy siya sa kakabilang ng kanyang baryang pambayad at hindi niya napansin na may katabi na siyang nakatayo harap ng cashier.

"Matamis at maalat?"

"Ay palaka!" nagkandahulog ang ilang barya mula sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. Nag-angat siya ng paningin at nakitang nakapokus ang tingin ng lalaki sa kanya. Agad siyang yumuko upang kunin ang mga nahulog na barya.

"Mukha ba akong palaka?" mapaglarong tanong nito. Si Mr. Kim iyon.

Bakit ba siya naririto? Sabi ni Sehun hindi ito bumababa a? Nagsoshort circuit na utak niya.

"Hindi po. Sorry. Clumsy lang."

Napulot na ang lahat ng barya, tumayo ito at ibinigay kay Kyungsoo ang ilang sa mga baryang napulot nito. Mahinang salamat naman ang itinugon rito ni Kyungsoo.

"Naalala mo ba ako Kyungsoo?" tanong nito.

Simpleng tanong na nag-dedemand ng simpleng sagot. Idineretso niya ang kanyang postura at matapang na sinalubong ang mapang-usig na titig ng boss.

"Oo naman po, Mr. Kim." _Kai._ Gusto niyang sabihin. Sino ba naman ang makakalimot agad agad sa lalaking nagpadama ng pagmamahal kay Kyungsoo sa loob labang ng ilang oras.

"So, ako na si Mr. Kim ngayon? Akala ko ba Kai?"

 _Nakakaloko. Napaka-unfair. Napakapogi. Napakacute. Gusto kita sabunutan. Gusto kita halikan. Bakit ang pogi mo?_ Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang internal monologue nito.

"Napakacute ng ilong mo." sagot nito rito.

Agad na pinagsisihan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang nasabi. THAT WAS SO RANDOM. NAKAKAHIYA. IT'S THE HORMONES. ALAM NIYA.

Agad siyang nagbayad at pumanhik na papuntang elevator. Iniwan niya naman doon ang kanyang boss na tawang tawa sa harap ng counter.

\------

Mula noon ay palagi na nitong nakikita ang boss. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung masama o mabuti ba ang naidudulot nito sa kanyang kalusugan dahil sa bawat segundo na magtama ang kanilang paningin, agad na bumibilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso.

Hindi pa nakakatulong ang mga sorpresa nitong dalaw sa kanilang floor.

Minsan, tatambay lang ito doon upang tumambay at makipagchismisan kay Sehun.

Madalas, Nagkikita sila sa pantry, kapag kumakain ito kasabay si Sehun.

Hindi rin nakakatulong na siya ang naatasan na maging liason ng opisina nila na magdala ng mga papipirmahang dokumento sa opisina ni Mr. Kim sa kadahilanang mas "mabilis" daw ang labas ng mga ito pag siya ang nagbibitbit. Nananadya ba ang mga ito?

"Anong meron sa inyo ni Sir Jongin?" tanong sa kanya minsan ni Soojung habang kumakain sila ng lunch sa pantry. Kasamahan niya ito sa opisina under kay Oh. Munti na siyang mabilaukan sa tanong nito. Kinalma niya muna ang sarili bago sagutin ang tanong nito.

"Anong meron? Syempre boss natin yon. Ano bang meron?"

"Wala lang, nakita ko kasing binigyan ka niya nung boybawang noong isang araw."

"Tapos noong last time din, kinuha niya yung bitbit mong papeles noong papunta ka ng office niya. Inagaw mo nga sa kanya yung files pero ayaw ibigay e." bigla namang sumagot itong si Seulgi na ikinagulat naman niya.

"Binabantayan niyo ba ako?" may suspetsa talaga siyang iyon ang totoo.

"Sino ka ba para bantayan? Ha? Akala mo naman ang ganda-ganda mo para istalk? Hmp!" Si Maica iyon, dumaan lang sa likod nila. Katrabaho din niya at wala na itong ibang ginawa kundi pahirapan ni Kyungsoo.

Gawin mo to, gawin mo iyan. Pakikuha ito. Pakikuha iyan. Siya yung tipong hindi halos kayang pakisamahan ni Kyungsoo. Nakakapagod.

"Maica nako, ayus ayusin mo yang tabas ng dila mo!" saway ni Soojung dito. Kahit kailang din talaga basagulera tong babaeng to. Inirapan pa nito ang kausap at ibinaling muli ang atensyon kay Kyungsoo na parang walang nangyari.

"Hindi naman. The opportunity to stalk presents in front of us so ayon. It's not like patago iyon ha? It's so obvious na may something."

Tinitigan niya ng masama si Soojung dahil sa nakakalokong ngisi nito. Hindi na siya sumagot pa.

_Walang something._

\----------

Sino ba ang nagsabing masaya ang pagbubuntis? Hindi iyon totoo. Hindi ito puro saya. Baka nga 20% kasiyahan tapos 80% paghihirap ito. Magtatatlong buwan na ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo, at siyempre nakakaramdam na siya ng marami-raming sintomas ng pagbubuntis.

Pinaka-ayaw niya sa lahat ay ang pagod, sakit ng ulo at pagsusuka. May mga araw na halos gumapang na siya para lang makapaghanda papuntang opisina niya.

Nakapagpaschedule na siya ng Pre-Natal test. Nag-leave muna siya sa trabaho at sila Baekhyun at Chanyeol pumunta silang ospital para sa unang checkup niya sa doctor. Natatakot siya, inamin niya iyon. Ngunit lalo siyang nagitla noong makita ang mga nanay na nagpapacheck up din na nauna sa kanya sa pila.

Mr. Do! tawag ng sekretarya ng doctor sa pangalan niya. Tatlo silang pumasok sa klinika nito.

"Mr. Do, Kailan mo nalaman na buntis ka?" tanong ni Dr. Zhang sa kanya.

"2 months ago po."

"Ngayon, magtu-3months na ang baby mo. You need to be careful about your stress kasi medyo mataas ang bp mo, at pag stress ka, masistress din si baby." eksplinasyon ng doktora sa kanya.

"Makakaexperience ka ng pagod, tsaka pagsusuka sa phase na ito. Moodswings be there din so please bear with yourself. Bibigyan kita ng ilang vitamins and i'd like to remind you to always drink it pati na din ang tubig to stay healthy. Medyo mataas ang creatinine level mo to my liking so iwas maaalat na pagkain para iwas tayo ng UTI which is prone sa mga buntis. I will schedule your next checkup soon. Okay?"

Tumango naman siya at tinanggap ang reseta ng doktor. Nagpasalamat naman ang mga ito at lumabas na sa klinika. Busy naman siya sa pag-aayos ng kanyang mga gamit noong marinig niyang may tumawag sa kanya.

"Kyungsoo? Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

Si Mr. Kim ito na may bitbit batang kamukhang kamukha niya.

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pagpunit ng kanyang puso. _Shet. May pamilya siya._

"Uhm. Nagpacheck-up lang po." mahinang sagot niya. Hindi niya ito tinitigan sa mata. Malapit na siyang umiyak.

Halatang nalilito ang batang CEO kung bakit naroroon siya sa harap OB-GYN clinic.

"Soo, uwi na tayo." aya sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Mahina lang itong nagpaalam sa boss niya at umalis na sila.

Tahimik lang silang tatlo sa sasakyan. Si Chanyeol ang nagdidrive, si Baekhyun ang nasa tabi nito at siya mag-isa sa likod. Kung bakit siya umiiyak? Hindi na siya tinanong ng mga ito. Alam na nila. Lalo na ni Baekhyun.

"Pabs, daan tayo sa store ha. Bibili akong ice cream pati mga supplies. Iwan ko muna kayo saglit." sabi ni Chanyeol at iniliko nito ang sasakyan sa harap ng mall. Bumaba ito mag-isa dahil alam niyang mag-uusap ang dalawa.

Lumipat naman si Baekhyun sa likuran ng sasakyan upang yakapin ang kaibigan.

"B, may pamilya na siya. May anak na." hindi na niya mapigilan ang paghagulgol.

"Hindi ko alam. Ang tanga ko. My God. Makakasira ako ng pamilya dito sa ginagawa ko."

Kung ano anong na ang mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo pero habang umiiyak ito, yakap-yakap lang siya ng kaibigan hindi siya nito binitawan.

"Dito lang ako kung ano mang desisyon mo sa buhay. Sa ngayon, magpahinga ka muna. makakasama sa katawan mo ang pag-iyak ng sobra."

Wala naman na dapat pang ibang desisyon. Isa lang ang dapat niyang gawin, at iyon ay umalis sa pinagtatrabahuhan niya at magpakalayo layo. Hindi na kailangan pang malaman ni Jongin ang tungkol sa anak nila. Para sa kapakanan nito at ng pamilya niya.

_Para ulit sa kanya._

\----------------------------------

Sumunod na mga araw ay halatang umiwas si Kyungsoo. No pantry. Pag pumasok ito at nakita niyang naroroon din ang boss, hindi ito tutuloy.

Hindi rin niya alam kung papaanong nangyaring may lumabas na tsismis sa opisina nila na siya namang naging dahilan ng komprontasyon nila ng katrabaho niyang si Maica.

"Akala mo kung sinong inosente. Iyon pala may tinatago ding kati!" Bungad nito pagkakita niya pa lang kay Kyungsoo sa lobby nila. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung magpapasalamat ba siya o maiiyak dahil sa timing na walang tao roon maliban sa kanya kay Maica, kay Soojung.

"ANO BANG PROBLEMA MO? ANG BASTOS MO A? Akmang susukubin na sana ni Soojung ang katrabaho ay napigilan naman ito ni Kyungsoo.

"Iyang kaibigan mo? Buntis! Oh diba? Akala mo kung sinong birhen kung umasta, magkakaanak na pala!" gusto nang maiyak ni Kyungsoo. Nakakapanlumo. Una si Jongin, tapos ito. Mukha ngang mawawalan na siya ng trabaho.

"EH ANONG PAKIALAM MO DON? HA? SIGE! HALIKA DITO SAPAKIN KITA!"

Kumaripas naman si Maica papalayo noong makitang halos makawala na sa hawak ni Kyungsoo si Soojung.

"Krys, tama na!" mahinang sabi nito. Napansin siguro ng kaibigan ang paghikbi nito kung kaya't niyakap siya nito.

"Sino pa ang nakakaalam?" tanong ni Kyungsoo rito.

"Narinig namin siyang nagsasalita doon samay lobby. Nalate na ako ng dating kung kaya't baka marami ang nakaalam."

Mas lalo naman siyang naiyak sa narinig. Masisira na ang buong pagkatao niya.

Ilang minuto rin ang nakalipas bago siya napakalma ni Soojung. Agad naman silang pumasok division nila at nakita niyang naroroon na naman si Jongin at halatang seryoso ang pinag-uusapan nila ni Sehun.

Natigil ang usapan nilang dalawa noong makita nilang pumasok ito. Nasusuka siya. Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin kung kaya't pumasok nalang ito sa CR upang magkulong.

Sinundan siya ni Jongin sa CR para kumprontahin pero kakatapos pa lang nitong sabihin ang mga katagang "Iniiwasan mo ba ako?" ay mabilis na siyang tinalikuran ng kanyang kausap upang pumasok sa isang cubicle upang ilabas ang lahat ng kinain niyang agahan.

"Sorry for that display, Mr. Kim. Hindi po. Hindi po kita iniiwasan."

“Then bakit wala ka na sa pantry? Every time na nandyan ako it felt like lagi ka nalang umaalis. PArang feeling ko i had this virus kung kayat ayaw moko lapitan.”

“Sir, we shouldnt act too close po.”

“Why? We had our past. I thought we had fun together. Akala ko we had that connection na?”

Isang sampal ang dumapo sa mukha ni Jongin.

Hindi na kaya ng Kyungsoo ang usapang iyon. Bakit ganoon si Jongin? Bakit napakababoy? Ayaw niyang maging mistress.

“Sir, with all due respect. I know it’s inappropriate enough na i have slept with you in the past because right now you are my boss pero hindi ko na maisip pang kamalian ang magagawa ko kapag ipinagpatuloy ko pa to kasi alam kong may pamilya ka na.”

“Napakaimmoral ko naman po yata mr. kim kapag ginawa ko pa yon, hindi ba?”

“Ano bang pinagsasabi mo, Kyungsoo? Anong pamilya? Ano bang problema?”

Hilaw na tawa ang lumabas sa mga bunganga ni Kyungsoo.

“Anong problema? Ikaw. Ikaw ang problema. Bakit ka pa lumalapit sa aking gayong may anak ka na pala? Ang problema naman sa akin, kahit alam ko naman na mayroon ka nang anak, e eto naman ako mas lalong lumalalim ang pagtingin ko sa iyo. At alam kong bawal iyon. Alam kong masama iyon. Alam mo pa ba kung anong problema? Ito-- sinapu niya ang maliit na umbok sa tiyan nito.

“Magtatatlong buwan na noong una tayong magkakilala diba? Ito? Magtatatlong buwan na din to sa sinapupunan ko. Diba ang saya lang, Mr. Kim? Kasi alam ko naman na wala kang kasalanan e. Kasi at some point, ginusto ko yung gabing yun. Hindi ba ang saya lang, Mr. Kim?”

“Pero kahit ganoon ang sitwasyon, bakit parang gusto pa din kitang ipagdamot? Walang Kyungsoo sa buhay mo pero gusto kong akin ka lang kahit na bawal. Natatakot akong mawala ka sa akin kasi nakakatakot na baka sa huli, wala nang maging tulad mo. Iisa lang ang ikaw sa buhay ko. Pero ang unfair lang kasi bawal.”

Hindi ito makasagot kay Kyungsoo. Tinitigan lang siya nito. Mukha itong walang kamuwang muwang sa mga nangyayari na siyang nakadagdag pa sa inis na nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo.

Akmang aalis na sana si Kyungsoo upang bumalik sa station niya ngunit nawalan na ng lakas ang kanyang mga binti. Maagap naman siyang nasalo ng batang CEO at agad naman itong nagtawag ng tulong.

\----------------------

Nagising si Kyungsoo sa clinic ng opisina nila. Mag-isa lang siya rito at nagpapasalamat siya doon.

Narinig niyang nagbukas at sara ang pinto, hudyat na mayroong pumasok. Ang nurse ito, bitbit ang ilang mga dokumento. _Matatanggal na ba siya sa trabaho?_

"Mr. Do, dala ko po ang application niyo for Leave galing kay Doc. You were advised by Dr. Wu to have 3 days leave po to rest given your--" bahagyang tiningnan ng nurse ang kanyang tiyan "Situation"

Tumango lang siya rito.

"Pero bago po iyon, daan daw po muna kayo kay CEO. He'd like to have some words daw. Okay na po ang vitals niyo at anytime po pwede na kayo lumabas upang umuwi. Nasa lobby na din po yata yung kaibigan ninyo, tinawagan na po ng management." Dagdag pa nung nurse, nagpasalamat naman siya rito at tumalikod na ito upang mag stack ng mga gamot sa table niya.

Baka nga, kailangan na niyang maghanap ng ibang kompanya na pagtatrabahuhan.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Isang malalim na buntong hininga at kumatok na si Kyungsoo sa pintuan ng opisina ni Jongin. Dahan-dahan siyang pumasok at agad namang itinigil ng CEO ang ginagawa noong makita niya kung sino ang pumasok.

"Umupo ka."

"Gusto ko lang sabihin sayo na si Ms. Maica ay suspended ng isang buwan kasama na din ng mga taong nagpakalat ng tsismis tungkol sa kalagayan mo. We don't tolerate those kind of behavior---

Hindi na hinintay ni Kyungsoo ang iba pang sasabihin ng boss nito.

"Sir, I was also out of the line and i understand that it might already be a ground for my suspension. I can't thank you enough for doing such actions in response sa ginawa nila sa akin pero po also consider this possibility na baka ayaw niyo na rin akong makita rito. So please let me just pack my things and i'll gladly leave."

Isang bagsakan nalang. Para isang iyakan na. Hindi ba? naisip nalang niya. Umi-iyak na naman siya. _Tangina._

Hindi niya inaasahan ang mga palad na pupunas sa kanyang mga pisngi. Si Jongin iyon. Ang gwapong boss niyang nakaharap sa kanya, sadyang nakaupo sa sahig upang punasan ang mga tumutulo niyang luha.

"Sir, hindi po ba kayo natatakot sa Diyos sa ginagawa ninyo? You're literally committing a sin here." anggil ni Kyungsoo. _patawad po, i'm liking it._

"No. I'm committing no crime here, Kyungsoo. Kung hinayaan mo lang akong magsalita, e di sana hindi ka umiiyak." sagot naman nito at ikinulong ang kanyang mukha sa pagitan ng kanyang dalawang palad.

"No crime? Sir, may pamilya ka. Nakita kitang may bitbit na bata doon sa labas ng clinic!"

"Which brings us to my other concern! Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa akin na buntis ka?"

Naiirita na si Kyungsoo sa mga naririnig niyang sagot sa boss nito. At kapag naiirita si Kyungsoo? Matik na nag-aactivate ang bitchy mode nito.

"So ano gusto mong sabihin ko sir? Like noong first day, dapat ba "Hello Mr. Kim. Naalala mo ako? By the way, dala-dala ko ang baby mo sa sinapupunan ko!". Ganoon ba dapat sir?" nagpupuyos na sa galit na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Bakit ka ba galit?"

"Ang landi mo kasi sa akin!"

"Eh anong problema doon?"

"Wag mo akong landiin kasi, sorry for the word po, pero punyeta nagugustuhan ko. Na dapat ay hindi pwede kasi Sir! May asawa at anak ka na!"

Literal na feeling ni Kyungsoo nagbubuga na siya ng apoy.

"This is literally the reason why people say men are trash. e tangina naman ng mga taong tulad ko, ang rupok!"

Tinitigan lang siya ng Jongin. Nakakapagod itong kausap.

Ilang segundo din na walang nagsalita. Mahihinang sinok lang ni Kyungsoo ang maririnig.

"Raeon. Si Raeon ang pangalan niya."

Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo ng masama ang boss niya. _Hello!! Excuse me, sir?_

"3 years old na siya at anak siya ng ate ko."

"Alam ko kasalanan ko lang din naman dahil hindi ako agad nag-explain. Wala na sanang ganito pang klaseng hindi pagkakaunawaan sa part nating dalawa. Gusto ko lang sabihin sa iyo na wala akong asawa."

Alam niyo ba ang feeling na kahit mahal mo yung tao, pero gusto mo siyang saktan dahil sa sobrang inis pero mahal mo siya pero di mo gagawin iyon? Ganoon ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo.

"Sir, wag mo akong kausapin. Nakakapagod kang kausapin. Ayoko na sa inyo." mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Okay. Sige. Umuwi ka na muna sa ngayon. Yung kaibigan mong si Baekhyun, pina-akyat ko na dito para alalayan ka pauwi. At hindi, hindi ko tatanggapin ang resignation mo."

Nagsukatan sila ng tingin. Nangungusap ang kanilang mga mata. Nawala lang ito ng bumukas ang pintuan sa opisina ni Jongin.

"Kyung!" tawag ni Baekhyun at patakbong pumunta sa kinauupuan ng kanyang kaibigan.

"Okay ka lang ba? May masakit ba sa iyo? Kailangan ba natin pumuntang hospital? " sunod-sunod nito sa kanya.

"Kalma ka, sumasakit ulo ko lalo sa iyo." mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo. Tumayo na ito. Nakita niyang dala ni Baekhyun ang mga gamit niyang naiwan na niya sa kanyang station.

"Ingat kayo." ang sabi ni Jongin sa kanila. Tiningnan niya lang ito. "Kyungsoo, mag-uusap pa tayo." sabi nito at tumayo na rin upang bumalik sa naiwan niyang trabaho.

\----------------------------------

Inasikaso lang ni Baekhyun ang mga gamit niya. Inihatid siya pauwi at nagpumilit si Kyungsoo na gusto niya lang mapag-isa sa ngayon. Nirestock lang ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga supply at kahit nag-aalangan ay umalis din ito.

Biyernes. Mag-aalas sais na ng gabi, last niyang check sa oras gamit ang kanyang cellphone. Malapit na niyang matapos ang Crash Landing on You at syempre naman eto yung time na pwede siyang umiyak.

Ilang sunod-sunod na katok ang nagtanggal sa kanyang atensyon sa pinapanuod na palabas.

"Baekhyun, sinabi ko namang okay lang--

_Oops. Hindi si Baekhyun._

Tumambad sa kanya ang isang matangkad na lalaki na may bitbit na boquette ng sunflowers at dalawang bucket ng fried chicken.

"Mr. Kim, anong ginagawa niyo rito? Paano niyo nalaman ang address ng apartment ko?" kabadong tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, hindi ako ang Mr. Kim ngayon. Ako si Kai na may gusto sayo. Address mo? HR. Bakit ako nandito? Pwede makituloy ng isang gabi? Wala akong matutulugan." dire-diretsong sagot nito.

Parte ng utak ni Kyungsoo ang nagsasabing " _Kyungsoo, me time ngayon."_ pero mas malaking parte ng kanyang utak ang sumisigaw na papasukin ang kaharap nito.

Nilakihan niya ang awang ng pinto upang hayaan na makapasok ang boss niyang weirdo ang ikinikilos. Umupo sila sa maliit na sala ni Kyungsoo at matagal na nahimik. Nakakalula ang tensyon na namamagitan sa mga ito.

"Kyungsoo, alam ko na kasalanan ko kung bakit ka nasaktan in this past few days kaya i'm sorry."

"Sobrang natorpe lang ako. Totoo iyon."

Gustong matawa ni Kyungsoo sa mga sinabi nito. CEO Kim? Ang isa sa mga nabansagang golden mind ng henerasyong ito when it comes to business? Natotorpe? That's a news.

"Seryoso ako! Imagine, sa loob ng isang buwan matapos ng meeting natin na iyon, wala na akong ibang ginawa kundi magkwento ng mga bagay tungkol sa iyo kay Sehun. Yes, sa DV mo. Alam mo kung ano yung malala? Yung umagang una mo akong nakita sa opisina niyo noong kasama ko si Sehun? Ikaw ang pinag-uusapan namin non. Sabi ko, if i dont see you that week im gonna give up. Then you were there standing in front of me. Looking shocked. You were just so cute. Gusto na kitang itago doon palang."

Akmang sasagot si Kyungsoo ay pinigilan niya ito.

"Hep! Wag ka magsalita kasi this is my time to ramble na." sabi pa nito. Tumabi siya sa upuan ni Kyungsoo. Wala nang hiya-hiya. Lalapit na kung lalapit.

"I always stalk you. Gosh this sounded gay, pero gusto ko sakalin yung Brylle na kasama mo sa trabaho kasi minsan he just went way too close for my comfort sayo. Alam mo ba kung bakit lagi ako tinitingnan ng mga tao kapag kumakain kami ni Oh sa cafeteria? Hindi iyon dahil sa ako ang boss, dahil iyon sa katotohanan na never akong bumababa pag luch pero noong nangyari ka, palagi na akong tumatambay dun."

"Did you know how many times did I try to page you and just talk to you within the confines of my company? But I cant. Kasi you were so cute staying all too professional in front of me and all that."

Until that check up thing happened. It wasnt intentional. Nurse sa hospital na iyon ang ate ako, and she was taking care of her daughter na meron lagnat. Pedia was next to the Ob-gyne clinic, right? So I was there. I never considered pregnancy, that's why i looked so shocked when I saw you came out of that clinic. Turns out iyon pa magiging dahilan ng first ever away natin. Wala pa ngang tayo.

Ano ba tayo, Mr. Kim? tinatagan nalang ni Kyungsoo ang loob upang maitanong iyon.

"Jongin. Gusto kong tawagin mo akong Jongin."

Ano ba tayo, Jongin. Kasi mahirap ng walang depinasyon. Mahirap mangapa. Nakakapagod.

"Kailangan pa ba yon? Mahirap ang label. Pero para sa iyo gagawin ko iyon. Alam kong noong una palang kitang nakita sa Croonies, alam ko na kaagad na magiging espisyal kang tao sa buhay ko. Hinanap kita. Alam mo ba iyon? Pero napakadulas mo."

Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo na nakatingin rito. Mas nakakakaba pa ito kesa sa magpresent ng mga plano sa mga investors, naisip ni Jongin.

"Alam kong gusto kitang makasama sa buhay ko."

"Alam kong kompanya lang ang meron ako. Madalas akong nakakatulog na hindi pa nakakapagpalit ng pantulog. Hindi rin ako marunong magluto, puro take out lang ako. Mahilig akong mag-exercise pero hindi ako marunong maglaba. Kailangan ko yata ng may mag-aalaga sa akin, Kyungsoo. Gusto mo bang alagaan ako?"

"Napakapangit naman na proposal iyan, Mr. Kim. Pero sige, basta akin ang kumot pag natutulog tayo."

"Ay? Matutulog lang tayo lagi? Boring naman non." nakakalokong tanong nito.

Sinapok niya ito.

Naramdaman niya ang pagyakap sa kanya ng mahigpit ng binata.

"Wag masyado mahigpit, maiipit yung baby mo." mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Naiiyak na naman siya.

"Dalawa kayong baby ko." sagot naman nito at hinalikan siya sa batok.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Product of too much stress at work and dangerous amount of sugar and caffeine . Labyuu prompter! kung may typo and inconsistencies, baka di ko na po nakita iyan. AHAHAHA Dont hate me. Sana nagustuhan mo po. Ilang beses ko isinulat ito kasi hindi ako masatisfied. Buti nalang super supportive nila mods. (SALAMAT MODS!!) Sana magustuhan niyo din!!!! Maraming salamat sa pagbasa! Magtatago na po ako. T^T
> 
> HINDI KAISOO DAY PERO GAWING KAISOO DAY ARAW ARAW! <3


End file.
